


Finale

by K_A_Z



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Outer Space, POV Original Character, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Z/pseuds/K_A_Z
Summary: This is my first fic here sooo... yeah. Here’s a short(and probably bad) summary:Kay is the commander of a fleet. Her ship; The Valorheart. What happens when her final battle doesn’t go the way she planned?





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> As I said.. first fic. Well, on here. I know it’s short but that’s all I’m good at for right now. Short, angsty stories. This is written in the POV of my character, Kay, and my other character, Aaron makes an appearance as her partner. I hope you like it.

> _It’s the end._

All of my friends are dead. I watched as each of their ships got ripped apart by the enemy. The sounds of destruction can still be heard around my ship as the rest of my fleet is obliterated. We thought we were ready for this, but... apparently we weren’t.  


I look down at the controls to the ship. They went dead a long time ago after the enemy had blown out both generators. Nothing can be done now. At this point, we’re just drifting through space, since no force has stopped our movement. A buzzing sound causes my head to snap up to the screen. My eyes widen. The enemy command ship is powering something up, and from the way energy crackles animatedly around it, it’s no good.  


Suddenly a gloved hand meets my own. I look up to the owner. I try to give my partner a smile but its strained. Aaron simply grimaces back and starts rubbing his thumb over my hand comfortingly.  


My crew always said I was a good commander. Some said I was the best, but in this moment I felt just the opposite. Everyone is dead because of a bad suggestion and even worse plans for executing said suggestion. If I truly were a good commander maybe they would still be alive...  


I hear whatever the enemy ship had been charging fire. The sound of the beam firing probably could have been heard across galaxies if sound actually traveled in space. Aaron grips my hand tight. We both look up into the beam, the brightness of it illuminating our faces in the dark ship. We stand together at our end as we had at the beginning.


End file.
